


Complex

by CarnaReade



Category: Black Jack (Anime & Manga), Young Black Jack - All Media Types
Genre: Curing the broken, Disturbing Themes, F/M, Oneshot, Psychological Drama, Psychological Trauma, Scary Behaviour, Twisted Romance, What Have I Done, Yandere, complex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 17:36:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10881684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarnaReade/pseuds/CarnaReade
Summary: His meeting with her was unexpected. And though people believed he was a cold-hearted man of greed, money was not what drove the decisions to come.





	Complex

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me one day and before I knew it, the oneshot spiralled out of control into the dark depths of my mind. I have to warn you guys that there are some disturbing themes in this story, so if you are not comfortable you might want to refrain from reading this. However, if you are curious about this little oneshot (and the disturbing madness that lingers in my mind) then please go ahead and enjoy the story.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Young Black Jack and Black Jack franchises. OC shares the same name as a character.

He has always set the price high for the services he offered. There was nothing Hazama Kuro could do as a medical student. But outside the university hospital, Hazama was free to use his skills as he pleased. Sure there was the moral ambiguity of his actions but at the very least he was able to perform surgeries without anyone tracing them back to him.

He had been called by Tachiiri for another job on that particular night. Business as usual, nothing more. Two patients – one seeking treatment for some broken bones, the other involving an alteration of one’s appearance. Cosmetic surgery was not unusual. However, Hazama was suspicious on why the clients would go through so much trouble for such an easy surgery.

The reason became clear soon enough.

“They found her on the streets, can you imagine that?” Tachiiri remarked, shuffling his cards. “Tossed aside like ordinary trash.”

But she was far from that. Sitting on the operation table battered and bruised in the center of the room. Long locks of hair fell down to cover the barely bandaged face. Her eyes remained focused on her lap, hands posed together on the hem of the surgical gown. When their gazes met, Hazama’s blood froze in his veins.

They were empty. The life that filled the eyes of humans. But the similarity was there.

“Your first patient is over there.” Tachiiri gestured to the groaning man lying on the operation table beside the young woman. His lips curled into a grin at Hazama’s fixated gaze. “Caught your eye, eh?”

He scoffed and Tachiiri laughed.

“Well if you’re lucky, I could cut a deal with her owners.”

“Her what?”

“See those two antsy guys waiting at the back?” Tachiiri shifted his gaze to the burly men in suits engaged in a hushed conversation. “They and that first patient traffic organs and humans in the black market like candy in a supermarket.”

Hazama’s eyes went wide, then narrowed deeply. “So those injuries…”

“Probably from some unsatisfied customers. This is already her third time getting fixed up and those guys don’t even care if you change her face completely.” The cards snapped into a complete deck. “As long as she’s still looks pretty, they said.”

Hazama clenched his fists.

“Well, as long as you don’t cause too much of a fuss, we’ll both get our fair share out of this.” Tachiiri patted Hazama’s shoulder. “Do what you do best.”

Once only the patients and Hazama were in the operating room, Hazama’s gaze landed on the young woman. The anaesthesia was slowly taking effect and her empty gaze slowly became obscured by heavy eyelids. Taking note of the injuries, Hazama reconstructed the young woman’s face structure in his mind.

And then, brought out his surgical tools.

 

The men had been surprised at the result. The two surgeries were completed without any issue. Flawless, as Tachiiri remarked. However, Hazama was more focused on finishing the final check-ups. Particularly on the female patient.

He was at a loss for words once the bandages came off. The skin once marred by horrendous blemishes and bruises now appeared healed. Tilting her chin upwards, Hazama took in the young woman’s new appearance.

“Well?”

“She should recover after some rest,” Hazama replied, withdrawing his hand from her. “The rest of her injuries have been treated as well.”

“That’s great,” Tachiiri grinned, curiously eyeing the young woman. “I must say you sure picked a rather simple look for her.”

Hazama remained silent, glancing back at the patient’s expressionless face.

“Still, it will do, I guess. Now that everything is settled, we just need to work out the payment and-”

“There’s no need.”

Tachiiri blinked. “H-Huh?”

“The amount they paid won’t be enough to cover the cost.” Hazama’s stoic gaze landed on his completely baffled contact. “Tell them I’ll take the patient instead.”

In a second, Tachiiri’s jaw dropped in bewilderment. “W-What?! Have you lost it? You can’t just-”

“If they kick up a fuss, you can use my share as payment for her.” Hazama turned back to the female patient, proceeding to take off the surgical gloves. “Unless they can fork out ten billion yen.” Hazama flashed a smirk. “I won’t hand her over.”

Ignoring Tachiiri’s rant about the outrageous fees, Hazama approached the quiet young woman. His hand grasped hers, gently assisting her off the operating table. The contact of his skin on hers caused the young woman to lift her head and stare at him. Hazama pursed his lips at the empty eyes before escorting her out of the operating room.

 

She had not said a word since they entered his apartment. Hazama could think of many reasons, but decided it was best not to dwell too much on them now. Currently, his clothes would have to do for the night, until he can get something more suited for his new roommate.

While washing up at the sink, Hazama came to a realisation. Thinking back, he never asked Tachiiri about the young woman’s name. And in her current state, there was no way she would reveal anything about herself anytime soon.

But that was fine. They had time after all.

Stepping out of the bathroom, Hazama stopped upon finding the young woman sitting in the corner of the room. Her head perked up at his appearance and she rose to her feet.

Perhaps dressing her in his clothes was not a good idea after all.

Carefully, Hazama approached the young woman, avoiding looking anywhere below her face. The resemblance was uncanny now more than ever. And at that point, he wondered if his choice was truly the right one. Yet, there was no fear in her gaze. No nervousness or the urge to back away like the others. For a moment, he wondered what her smile would be like.

“You can sleep here for now,” Hazama said, gesturing to the futon. “If you need anything, I’ll be outside.”

He strode out of the room, shutting the door behind him. A brief moment of silence hung in the air, before Hazama heard the distinct shuffling of the covers. Walking across the living room, Hazama laid back on the couch and brought an arm over his eyes.

The image of the woman’s face still etched in his mind.

 

For the next few days, Hazama observed the young woman. She showed little interest in human interaction and was easily startled by the smallest noise. Watching the young woman in her current condition left an unknown feeling stir inside Hazama’s chest. She was akin to a broken shell, moving only because of the heart that beats within her.

He knew very well she was not ready for the world outside. Thus, Hazama would keep her where she would be safe.

 

She was started to eat after some encouragement. There wasn’t much he could offer, but Hazama was relieved to see her health returning.

But what does a woman need? Even with his knowledge, Hazama knows little about his roommate’s needs. Perhaps he should ask someone for advice?

No. No one must know about her existence. He would have to be careful of his words if help is required. But first…

 

The clothes fit her.

Thankfully.

It took him awhile to find the right pieces, but now at least the young woman would have something more decent to wear in his home.

Hazama blushed furiously. How many times had he sent those damn clothes in the laundry? Two? Three?

Yet, on one occasion, when one of them were finally in his hands – dried and clean – Hazama could not help but bring the fresh dress shirt to his nose. He took a deep breath and sighed heavily.

Her scent was no longer there.

 

“Hazama Kuro.”

She blinked at him from the table, watching him cook dinner in the kitchen.

“That’s my name,” Hazama explained, bringing the food to the table. “What about you?”

The young woman sat on the chair quietly, eyeing him curiously.

“Do you remember your name?”

She paused for a moment and then sadness took over. “I… don’t have one.”

Hazama fell silent.

“Did you forget it?”

The young woman shook her head. “Never had one.”

He pursed his lips, hesitant to say anything more in the solemn atmosphere.

“… Then, how about I give you one?”

Her eyes widened in surprise at Hazama’s words.

“Mio,” he said, with a soft gaze on the curious woman. “What do you think?”

She was stunned. However, her eyes slowly lit up and a smile spread across her lips. At that time, Hazama thought nothing could be more beautiful.

 

The young woman was so full of life now. Since that day, she had opened up to Hazama and took it upon herself to repay her debt to him. He had not expected kindness in return, but she had given him more than that.

Mio.

She had brought cheerful and sweet warmth into his mundane home, welcoming him back happily everyday. Her efforts though clumsy made everyday truly worth living and fighting for.

“Kuro.”

Hazama’s gaze landed on Mio. The sound of his name suddenly left a fluttering warmth swell in his chest. She smiled, handing him today’s breakfast.

“Good luck for today,” she beamed warmly.

For this morning and the next. Days were blissful.

 

No.

No, no, no, no, no.

The apartment was in a mess when Hazama returned. The door was unlocked and the furniture had been smashed up badly.

Mio, on the other hand, was missing.

He rushed out of the apartment without hesitation, running blindly around the streets. Hazama called out her name several times, desperately searching for the missing woman. It wasn’t until he was a few blocks from his apartment did he finally find her.

The whole area at a traffic junction was cordoned off. Two vehicles laid lopsided on the road – broken with several parts detached. Hazama’s heart almost stopped at the blood streaked across the road.

“Mio.” He fought through the crowd of bystanders, rushing to the scene of the accident. Officers inspected the corpse of the driver and noting down the vehicle number plates. However, Mio was still nowhere in sight.

“Oy! Hurry up and get these people to the hospital!” One of the officers shouted.

Medic officers pushed a stretcher towards the nearest ambulance. Instantly, Hazama recognised the unconscious woman. He ran after her, only to be stopped by one of the medic officers outside the ambulance.

“Sir, you can’t fo-”

“I’m a friend of hers.”

The officer glanced between Hazama and the victim. “You know this woman?”

“Yes.”

He ushered Hazama into the ambulance and the latter quickly sat beside her, checking her pulse. She was barely alive. But if they can just get to the nearest hospital, Hazama could still save her. Clutching Mio’s hand tightly, Hazama bit his lip.

“Please… just hang in there.”

The siren of the ambulance resounded in his ears.

 

It was dark. The sky, the corridors and the wards. There was barely any light once night arrived with the gloomy atmosphere.

The beeping of the heart monitor filled the silence of the ward, following a consistent rhythm even as the door creaked open. Once the door was shut and locked, footsteps made their way towards the bed. The shadow loomed over the unconscious woman and the sliver glimmer of a knife fished out from the darkness.

“So it was you.”

The curtains were drawn sharply to the side, pouring moonlight onto the intruder’s appearance. While the intruder shield his eyes from the intense brightness, the lone figure of Hazama stood before the former.

“You were that patient from back then.” Reddish brown eyes narrowed. “The one who I operated on along with her.”

The man raised his knife in a warning posture, but Hazama was far from threatened.

“Why are you after her?” He demanded.

The man ran around the bed, rushing towards Hazama with the knife. Stepping to the side, Hazama secured the curtain over the assailant’s face, easily moving around the confused intruder.

The man flinched at the sudden stab on the nape of his neck. He panicked instantly, ripping whatever had pierced him from behind in a frantic hurry. Only when Hazama released his hold on the curtain did the intruder manage to stumble out of his struggle and discover what had hurt him.

“W-Wha-” The man froze up, dropping the empty syringe in his hand and collapsed to the floor. Glass shattered to tiny pieces and his body went convulsed in a fit of spasms before completely going numb. “W-Wha… I… c-can’t… m-move…”

“It’s nothing life-threatening,” Hazama answered, approaching the paralysed man. “But it should restrain you until I get some answers.”

He loomed over the intruder, bringing out a scalpel.

“Was it your boss that sent you?”

The man remained silent only to hiss in pain at the sensation of metal slicing the surface of his back.

“Answer me.”

The man grimaced in pain at the sinking of the scalpel.

“I can easily take you apart just as I have put you back together,” Hazama warned, pulling the scalpel out and jabbing it into the man’s left leg. “Now tell me. Or I’ll make sure you won’t be able to walk again once the medication’s effect has subsided.”

Dragging the scalpel down into the back of his lower thigh, the intruder screamed. “It was the boss! The boss!”

The scalpel stopped. “He wanted her back?”

The man managed a sobbing whimper. “Y-Yeah…”

“Why?”

“A client… wanted her services agai-” The man shrieked in pain at the scalpel sinking deeper into his bleeding flesh.

“Is that client with your boss now?” Hazama muttered lowly.

“Y-Yes…”

Hazama pulled out the scalpel. “One more thing. How did you find out where I was living?”

At that point, the man fell silent and Hazama flashed the bloody scalpel in front of the former’s frightened face.

“I was…. o-ordered… t-to track… her… down…” The man stammered weakly.

Hazama’s expression darkened. “I see.” He rose to his feet. “Once the drug’s effect is gone, take me to your boss.”

The man’s eyes widened in shock. “N-No, h-he would k-kill m-me.”

“Either way, you won’t make it back on your own unless I tend to your wounds,” Hazama replied coldly. “And if you refuse to help, I can easily report you to the police. And I doubt your boss would like the attention to be led back to his little activities.” His reddish brown eyes loomed over the helpless intruder. “Don’t make me regret saving your life now.”

The man gulped in fear, forced to comply in that unfortunate moment. Glancing back at the unconscious woman, Hazama tightened his grip on the bloody scalpel.

“Mio, wait for me,” he whispered softly. “I’ll be back soon.”

 

When Mio opened her eyes, the ward was filled with light. The curtains fluttered against the open window. Sitting up, she winced at the aches of her still recovering body. From the side, the door creaked open.

“Kuro?”

“Oh, good morning, Mio,” Hazama replied, taking a seat on the chair beside the bed. “Are you feeling better?”

She nodded.

“That’s great,” Hazama sighed in relief, pausing when she averted her gaze away from him. “Mio?”

Her fingers gripped the blanket tightly.

“Those men…” Her lips trembled. “They came back for me.”

“Mio…”

“Kuro, I’m sorry.”

Hazama frowned. “What do you mean?”

“This was all my fault. You have done so much for me, but I have caused you so much trouble,” Mio hesitated. “Maybe it’s best for me to leave.”

His entire world came to a halt.

“That’s why… I was thinking after I’m discharged…” Mio turned to face Hazama fully. “I think… I should…”

“That’s not necessary.”

Mio flinched at Hazama’s words. The gaze directed at her now serious and one of disapproval. “You have nowhere to go now. And if those men showed up again, how do you intend to defend yourself against them?”

“B-But…”

“Mio,” Hazama began. His eyes now held an expression that was far from kind. “Please just stay with me. I can take care of you.”

“But… why do you…”

The distance between their faces shortened within a second. Mio sat stunned at the hand grasping hers tightly and the other pressed against the wall behind her head. Reddish brown orbs stared intensely back at her.

“Kuro?”

A strong scent hit her nostrils. Something sharp and pungent that was similar to the smell of medicine wafting in the ward. Her expression grew into one of concern.

“Kuro, were you hurt?” Mio asked.

“No.”

His eyes remained fixated on hers. Lips hover over the quivering, delicate mouth. But instead, they chose to plant themselves on the young woman’s forehead, as if to assure her that no harm would befall upon her precious form.

Her cheeks bloomed red at the sudden act of affection and Hazama brought a hand to caress her face, feeling the heat radiating into his skin.

“I’ll come and pick you up once you’re cleared to be discharged,” he said tenderly, withdrawing from Mio.

“… Kuro.” He met her gaze. “Erm… thank you.”

Hazama stared at the flustered woman, smiling warmly. “It’s nothing. Don’t worry.”

That was right. There was nothing to worry. As long as she stayed by his side, Hazama would not mind the sacrifices he would have to make. Even if death tried to snatch this precious woman away, he would not stand by helplessly and watch her life slip away before his eyes.

He would protect her - the Mio before him now.

With everything.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed reading this story, please feel free to leave a kudo or comment.


End file.
